An Angel's Freedom
by Allora22701
Summary: In a world where angels with silver blood are given to the demons as tribute, Sakura Haruno takes care of the Konoha Garden, as if nothing has gone wrong, when everything had. She had golden blood. And that was only half of her problems. Pairings undecided. Full summary inside. On standstill at the moment until The Tower of Heaven and Hell is finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Hey guys! New story! New story! I love new stories! **

**Anyway, welcome to the wonderful world of angel's and demon's! **

* * *

**Full summary: **

In the world of angels and demons, something unspeakably horrible happened. (A/N Any guesses? No? Hope this blows your mind.)

God disapeared.

Before all of this really horrible gruesome things, heaven and hell were in a sort of neutral peace, and at that time, all was peaceful.

After God went on an errand and never came back, well, that's when things started to fall upside down.

Everybody started panicking.

The only thing that kept heaven from completly going nuts, (and berries) was the Amethyst Tenshi, second in command.

(A/N: You have probably no idea what I'm talking about. Here, I'll explain. You see, the angels were divided into ranks once they were born with a specific jewel on their

head. And you better read this, because it is important to what I'm going to write a little later.

Amethyst Tenshi: Highest Level. Always only 6. Each conducts an element so that everything will go smoothly on Earth. (Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Air)

Sapphire Tenshi: 2nd only to the Amethyst Tenshi, the sapphire are the only one's who govern the element of water.

Diamond tenshi: 3rd in rank, they assist the Air Amethyst Tenshi in the element.

Topaz Tenshi: 4th in rank, the are the helpers of the Lightning Amethyst Tenshi.

Emerald Tenshi: 5th in rank, they are the helpers of the Earth Amethyst Tenshi. Many of them have silver blood for reasons unknown.

Garnet Tenshi: 6th in rank, they help out the Fire Amethyst Tenshi.

Moonstone Tenshi: 7th in rank, they assist the Ice Amethyst Tenshi, but unlike most angels, who get their power from the sun, these angels are the most powerful at moonrise.

* * *

So so sorry about that long imformative paragraph, but it was really the only way that I could have told you the story without you being absolutely clueless.

Anyway, the demons were plotting all sorts of nasty plans in the middle of the so called peaceful age, and took action when God completely disappeared.

They kidnapped one tenshi from each rank, (3 for the Amethyst,) and did the most outrageous thing that made Heaven go into a bigger uproar then it was.

They kidnapped a baby angel, freshly picked from the InochinoUzumi. (A/N: By the way, angels are born from the InochinoUzumi, and in Japanese, it means, 'The

Spring of Life') At this moment, our main character had just been 'born' and had no idea what kind of terror was arising. Then, the devil made a deal.

(A/N: And for those of you who know to absolutely never deal with the devil, well, it's because he, even though extremely evil, is very cunning, and doesn't use his

smarts for nothing. If you've ever heard of the saying don't deal with the devil, just don't. Because the deal will not come out well on your side.)

Anyway, the deal was that every year, if the angels sent an angel with silver blood that was about 16 in heaven years, they would, one by one, give back the angels

that they had taken. At this rate, though, the never ending cycle really would be never ending! And so, 16 heaven years later, the true purpose of the scheming is

finally revealed. Who would be able to save the universe as we know it? Maybe an Amethyst Tenshi? An Moonstone Tenshi, who still have power when the demons

grow in power? No, not at all. Just a regular Emerald Tenshi, who's name; was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I wacthed the plants sigh in delight, as I poured water on them, quenching their thirst, and envied them, because they had no idea how painful it could be to have the

feeling of sadness. I wish I was like them. Then I didn't have to care. But then again, Ino would have definitely had something to say about that. She would have

probably lectured me about the importance of human feelings until the stars started winking out, trying to cover their ears so that they wouldn't have to hear Ino's

obnoxious voice.

Ino...

I thought sadly. (A/N: Details: Sakura is one of the only caretakers left in the Konoha Garden, for God's personal delight. The caretakers were the only one's that lived

there, and sadly, they all had silver blood. Ino; Garnet Tenshi; Hinata; Moonstone Tenshi; Ten Ten; Topaz Tenshi; Hotaru (OC); Diamond Tenshi; Temari; Sapphire

Tenshi.) All had gone as tribute. Every single one had silver blood. And every single one was gone.

I looked at myself, and felt a twinge of guilt.

I had actually felt relieved that I didn't have silver blood.

And yet, I didn't. Almost all Emerald Tenshi had silver blood, but I was one of those exceptions.

If you could count an Emerald Tenshi with golden blood...

* * *

**Yes, yes she does have golden blood. Why? **

**Well, that's up to you to figure out. **

**Read my other stories: _Escape from Vampire High, The Land of No Happily Ever Afters, a one shot called Christmas Eve by Candlelight, and The Tower of Heaven and Hell. _**

**_See ya later gator, _**

**_Allora chan_**


	2. A little too easy? Maybe?

**Disclaimer: I do ****not****, I repeat, do not own Naruto.**

**Previously:**

_I had actually felt relieved that I didn't have silver blood._

_And yet, I didn't. Almost all Emerald Tenshi had silver blood, but I was one of those exceptions._

_If you could count an Emerald Tenshi with golden blood..._

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

What does gold blood do? I have no idea.

I've searched our library, which is the largest in heaven by the way, and I haven't seen a thing about golden blood.

In the Greek myths, when the gods rarely bled, it was called ichor, golden blood, the blood of the gods.

But those are myths.

Right?

Because God, like the God existed, the Greek gods didn't exist.

So I pushed that out of my head.

Right now, I needed to focus on getting somewhere that would prove a safe harbor so that I didn't have to deal with the messengers from the depths of Hell.

Wait Sakura, I told myself slyly.

They said they wanted_ silver_ blood, right?

And I had golden blood; right?

So they couldn't take me to Hell could they?!

Victory dance!

Though, now that I think about it, I should have thought of that a lot earlier.

"Here boy!"

I called out to Flame, my phoenix, and he whistled delightedly as he landed on my shoulder.

_Did you finally think about escaping to Earth from the wretchedness? _(A/N: This is the phoenix talking in people's minds.)

**_Not yet. I'm thinking about going to look for God. _**

Just yesterday, while I was searching about golden blood in the library, I found an interesting book.

It contained a talisman that would be able to lead the user to God.

I hadn't reported it yet to the Amethyst Tenshi.

That was probably really stupid of me, but in another way, it would be really smart.

The talisman would probably cause a lot of cheering, partying, and anyway, a lot of noise.

The demons would be alerted, and then 'poof!' where did the talisman go?

MAYBE the demons took it?

MAYBE!?

At this point, I was now completely convinced that the best thing to do was to get God back.

* * *

Tiny Time skip where Sakura gets her things and sets off.

Let's see...

I shook the the talisman a bit.

It started glowing, and shot a beam of light only visible to me towards the Sanctum Umbras woods, (Latin for Holy Shadows) the crossroad between Hell and Heaven.

Of course.

Not many people tended to be to near Hell, and vice versa.

The S.U. woods were the only place that angel's and (this rule goes more to the demon side) demons were not allowed to fight.

It was purified, but it was also cursed.

Hence the name Sanctum Umbras.

It made even more sense that God would hide out somewhere not a lot of people ever went to.

I stretched out my wings, and flew, hoping that God would be there.

If he was, Heaven was saved.

If he was, my friends would be saved.

If he was, he could tell me about my golden blood.

If he was, I'd never be in this mess...

I swatted the thought away, and strapped my sword, Senbonsakura, (From Bleach!) on to my back, and flew in the direction of the light.

* * *

Unknown person's P.O.V

"Someone fell for it." the person whispered excitedly.

"Really? I guess your traps do work once..."

"TOLD YOU SO!"

"Shut up, I wasn't finished. Once in a millennium."

"Grr... YOU-"

"Shut your mouth. We have more important things to think about."

"Yeah? Like what?"

The other person shook his slightly and sighed.

"Like impressing father by capturing an angel with golden blood and the key to immeasurable power?"

"Oh, yeah. And this time, the plan's foolproof. Because that so called 'talisman' only works on a angel with golden blood."

"And leads her-"

"Straight into our trap."

Both snickered, and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

I PERSONALLY LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!

I don't like reading them, but I love writing them. Most people must be upset that this isn't a chapter from Escape from Vampire High, but too bad suckers!

Anyway, I gotta go and do just that.

R and R,

Allora chan


End file.
